Eres mía, solo mia
by Michiru Takumi
Summary: Felicitá está sufriendo de mucho estrés últimamente; su padre la presiona para casarse. Ella tiene a alguien que ama, pero se teme que es un amor no correspondido. Solo hasta que, un día que se está vistiendo sola, alguien la sorprende... ADVERTENCIA: Lemon!


Estaba yo preparándome para la patrulla nocturna, vistiéndome sola. Últimamente le he pedido a mis sirvientas que me dejen vestirme sola, ¡pues ya no soy una niña! Aunque, aún faltan unas ocho horas para la patrulla... pero no se que hacer. Además, estoy con el estrés de que debo casarme con alguien. Aunque haya ganado el Arcana Duello, ¡papá sigue presionándome para que me case! Y no me quiero casar. No todavía. Cuando saqué mis bragas y el sostén (de color negro con encaje; las bragas con correa para poder poner los cuchillos allí para la patrulla nocturna) cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Señorita, ¿está usted lista? -preguntó mi protector, Luca. Hace poco empezó a actuar extraño y nervioso; las manos le sudaban y parecía un poco ansioso. Y me preocupa.

- No, Luca ... ¿Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo ... pero como ...-No se como preguntarle sobre los nervios , y soy tan estúpida como para preguntarle mientras estoy en ropa interior, a través de la puerta -. Últimamente has estado nervioso .. . me preocupa del mucho y ... ¿Quisieras decirme, solo si quieres, que pasa?

- No, bueno, emnn... ¡Oh! ¡Mire la hora! Debo ir a resolver unos asuntos. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Luca, espera- escuché pasos. Ya se fue.

Entonces empecé a buscar mis zapatos. Hoy quería usar algo nuevo; así que me decidí por unos panty medias negros estilo red. Me puse también unas botas de tacón alto, diferentes a las otras, ya que estas son un poco mas altas y con una rosa negra en la punta. Al terminar de ponérmelas, cuando iba a buscar la parte superior del uniforme, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, o eso creí.

- ¿Quién es?

- ...

- ¿Quién- entonces Luca se asomó por... ¿mi ventana? ¿Entonces estaban tocando la ventana?

Inmediatamente me sonrojé.

- ¡Luca! ¿Qu-que estas haciendo en mi-

- Señorita... No quería decirle por qué estaba tan nervioso, ya que... -dijo mientras entraba por mi ventana; se veía un bulto apuntando para arriba en su entrepierna... ¿Será que?... - Ya que tu eres la que lo provoca, Fe-li-ci-tá.

No importa cuanto grite, nadie oiría. Las puertas, ventanas, techo y paredes son demasiado anchas, para darme seguridad. Luca se empezó a acercar a mi lentamente; sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

- ¿Lu-luca? -mi voz está débil, es casi un susurro-. ¿Qu-que estas...

- Calla y disfruta, Felicitá. Estoy a punto de darte una lección acerca del mundo de los adultos.

Entonces me tumbó encima de la cama, y me acarició de forma dulce ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó un gemido muy alto. Intenté ahogarlo mordiéndome el labio, pero no sirvió.

- AHHH! Lu-luca... ahhh...- como si no fuera suficiente, empezó a mordisquear mi oreja mientras me acariciaba las nalgas y espalda. Luego me besó en los labios, y su lengua entró completamente en mi boca. Su lengua en enroscó con la mía, y los dos gemíamos mientras nos dábamos un largo y sensual beso. Sentí también cómo nos sonrojábamos. Lo agarré por el cuello, pero luego de unos segundos se alejó de mi.

Acto seguido, se acercó a mi espalda y me agarra el pecho derecho. Luego, se sentó en mi cama, y me puso encima de él, mi espalda adelante de su cara. Lo empezó a acariciar, también con su otra mano empezó a acariciar mis bragas, y suaves gemidos no deseados salieron de mi boca.

- Ahhh... Luca... Ahhh... Por, favor... Ahhh... Para... Ahhhh... -Mi cara ahora estaba extremadamente roja y caliente. Sentí como el líquido salía de mi, y al parecer Luca también.

-Oh, señorita. ¿Cómo quiere que pare, si usted me pone esa cara, esa voz, y... -ahora empezó a acariciarme más y más fuerte, provocando arqueadas en mi espalda y que creara un poco de fricción en mis piernas- esas reacciones? -Entonces sentí que debajo mío algo se paraba. Una inmediata ola de placer subió por mi cuerpo... ¿Luca la tiene tan grande que me excita con ropa y todo?

- Lu-ohhhh... Luca... Luca... P-Para... ahhhh... -gemí su nombre.

- Mmmm... -luego sonrió- ¿Le gusta esto, señorita? -entonces metió sus dedos dentro de mi braga- ¿Y usted quiere que pare? Si eso quiere, deje de excitarme tanto... -entonces, uno por uno, metió sus dedos dentro mío. Primero el índice, luego el del medio, y los empezó a mover rápidamente-. Felicitá, eres una niñita traviesa. ¿Tan poco y ya te pones dura? Esas reacciones en este punto solo las tiene una virgen... -metió el dedo anular dentro mío; ahora moviendo sus dedos más rápido

- Ahhh... Ugh... Luc-luca... AHHHH... Luca...-sentí como mi parte se ponía caliente, y Luca hizo un sonido de aprobación.

- ¿Aún quieres que pare, Felicitá? A mi no me parece... -entonces cambió su mano de posición. Puso su brazo abajo mío, pero su mano aún tocaba mis bragas. También empezó a darme dulces besos en el cuello y espalda.

Pasaba su lengua y besaba mi cuello, luego creó una cadena de marcar desde mi clavícula hasta mis pechos. Eso hizo que tuviera que poner sus dos manos sobre mis pechos, algo que me hizo gemir de placer. Estaba agotada. Ya no podía luchar; solo disfrutar.

Luca me puso sobre la cama y admiró su gran trabajo.

- Milady, usted se puso esas ropas para cautivarme, ¿cierto? Ha funcionado, Y si cree que lo anterior fue mucho, prepárese para lo que viene.

Me bajó los panty medias, y luego las bragas. Abrió mi sexo y sentí algo húmedo y flexible entrar a mi. Una ola de placer subió por mi cuerpo y columna vertebral. Yo tenía orgasmos y gemía; lo único que él hacía era mover más su lengua, y meterlo más profundo.

Luego de un rato paró, se secó la boca y me empezó a mirar a los ojos. Mis ojos estaban entreabiertos y mi cara sonrojada.

- Felicitá...

- ¿S-si?

- Ammm... -se empezó a sonrojar un poco-, ammm... -ahora estaba totalmente rojo-. Quieres... ¿quieres que lo hagamos?

- S-si...

- No te escucho~

- Hazme el amor, Luca. Házmelo.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, mi princesa.

Me quitó el sostén, dejándome _solo_ con las botas. Luego se quitó los guantes, camisa, pantalones, calzoncillos... Y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta, le dije:

- Me...

- ¿Si, Felicitá?

- Me... Me excita que solo tengas tu chaqueta puesta.

Él rió, y dijo: - Al fin lo dices.

De repente, me levanté y lo empujé contra la cama.

- ¿Qué-

- Sólo cállate y disfruta- dije con mis ojos llenos de lujuria. Luego, él me sonrió con ternura, aunque se sonrojó.

Wow, el miembro de Luca es _gigante._ Unos veintisiete centímetros por lo menos.

Pero entonces, empecé a lamer su miembro. Enrosqué mi lengua entre su pene, y lanzó un lindo gemido. Lo empecé a lamer, cada vez más, y sus gemidos seguían y seguían.

- Ohh... Felicitá... E-eres... Ahhh... Buena es esto... Ohhhh...

No perdí el tiempo mientras él todavía estaba en una especie de trance para poner mi boca en forma de o y empezar a chupar. Al principio fue suave, pero luego lo intensifiqué. Su miembro tocó la parte de atrás de mi garganta, y empezó a tener más, y más gemidos.

- Me excitan mucho tus gemidos. Si es necesario, seguiré hasta que mueras de placer -digo con voz sensual.

- Ohhh... Felicitá... Eso no se le dice a un chico. -Su mirada se volvió traviesa, y empujó mi cabeza hacia su miembro. Yo seguí chupando y chupando, hasta que el dijo:

- Fel... Me voy a venir...

- Hazlo dentro de mi boca. Tu tragaste mis fluídos, ahora tragaré los tuyos. -entonces mucho líquido se metió en mi boca, y la tragué. Luego, él me agarró y me tiró de vuelta a la cama.

- Te amo, Felicitá. Siempre te amaré y te protegeré -dijo con ojos cariñosos encima mío.

Sonreí. : -Yo igual. Aunque yo más.

- Ah, ¿eso crees? Veamos... -acercó su rostro al mío, y nos dimos un apasionado beso; mejor que el anterior. Nuestras lenguas se estrecharon y lucharon entre ellas, para ver quien llegaba más profundo. Entonces, Luca de apartó, y empezó a mamarme. Se sentía muy bien; cada vez que chupaba arqueaba mi espalda, y con su mano derecha jugaba con mi pezón derecho.

- Luca... Luca... OHHH... Luca... AHHHHHH! OHHHH! -era demasiado para mí, ya que lo acompañó de suaves embestidas contra mí. Luego de terminar de jugar y mordisquear mis pezones, me abrazó cariñosamente.

- ¿Lista? -dijo mientras ponía su boca en mi cuello y me besaba, y me abrazaba fuertemente.

- Lista.

- Ok... -se sonrojó muchísimo, algo que hace que me den ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo muchísimo, pero me aguanté-. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

Embestida tras embestida, los dos gemimos, gritamos y tuvimos orgasmos juntos.

- ¡Ohhh!... Ahhh... Uhhh... ¡Ahhhh!... -yo sonaba tras cada embestida. Me mordí el labio intentando aguantar, pero no pude. Era demasiado. Aunque, demasiado me gusta-. Más... rápido...

- Ohh... Felicitá... Felicitá... Ok...-gemía el cada vez más rojo Luca.

Luego de una media hora, paramos. Yo sobre su pecho, descansando. Él abrazándome, yo abrazándolo. Los pechos me dolían de tanto apretarlo, pero valía la pena un poco de dolor. Jugué un rato con mu pecho, y luego me puse encima de él para darle un dulce beso. Leí su corazón, y en él vi una imagen de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero, mas que nada, de amor.

- Oh, no mentías cuando dijiste que me amabas...

- ¿Y por qué debería mentir?

- Es... es que... -lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a caer de mi rostro. El simplemente me limpió con su chaqueta, y me abrazó más fuerte.- Ya han jugado mucho con mi corazón... Y todo solo para intentar tener sexo conmigo... Si uno se decepciona muchas veces en la vida, tienden a empezar a perder la esperanza, ¿sabes? -miré a su cara, y en sus ojos solo había cariño.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te dejaste conmigo? -dice, limpiándome las lágrimas de la cara y dándome un beso en la frente. - Dime, cariño. Dime por qué.

- Porque... -mi cara se calentó muchísimo de repente.- Porque... A ti si te amo mucho más.

- Oh, ya veo... -su cara se sonrojó totalmente y miró hacia otro lado. Y, cuando volvió la mirada hacia mí, se veía tenso pero decidido.- Felicitá, te prometo y juro que yo nunca te romperé el corazón; no te engañaré o te dejaré. No importa que tan fea te pongas.

Le di un golpecito en la cabeza. -Hay. cállate.- y miré hacia otro lado.

- Jajaja... Era una broma, tu siempre serás hermosa... -los dos nos ponemos rojos. Y, con los ojos más lindos y cariñosos del mundo, me mira y responde- No te preocupes. Siempre me gustarás. Y si alguna vez dejo de gustarte, haré lo que sea para que me vuelvas a amar.

Se puso tan rojito, y tan lindo, que no pude evitar, literalmente, besarlo y abrazarlo por todas partes como si fuera un cachorrito.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Mi cosita, solo mía!

- ¡FEL- FEL! ¡SUÉLTAME; NO RESPIRO! -lo abracé de forma más suave. Luego, añadió- eres una idiota compulsiva, ¿sabes?

- Y tu también.

- Pero soy TU idiota compulsivo.

Luego de otro largo y lindo beso, me dormí en su pecho. Quizás no sea tan malo casarme, después de todo...

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí termina mi segundo fic, pero mi primer lemon. Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna opinión dejen sus reviews o como se escriba XD. Si quieren que siga con la historia, o que lo haga con otros personajes o de otro anime, solo pónganme reviews o mándenmelo al inbox.**

**Y, para fans de Corazón de Melón, Corazón de Bombón, My Candy Love, Amour Sucré, ect. también tengo un fic de eso. Bye!**


End file.
